The present invention relates to a method of actuating a brake unit, a brake application device, a brake disc with a friction surface and a brake shoe with a friction lining. During the actuation of the brake unit, the friction lining acts by means of an application force Fs of the brake shoe on the friction surface of the brake disc. The friction surface of the brake disc is formed from a ceramic/metal composite material (CMC). A control device controls the application force Fs of the brake shoe during the braking procedure in such a way that a defined braking torque Mb results as a function of the application force Fs. The present invention also relates to such a brake unit.